


Ordinary Superstar

by eurohpah



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Internalised Homophobia, canon compliant to some extent, pacifica's third person pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurohpah/pseuds/eurohpah
Summary: Pacifica and Mabel are typical young teenage girls. They have crushes.





	Ordinary Superstar

**Author's Note:**

> don't you want to be ordinary with me?

Pacifica used to be a perfect daughter. Popular. Talented. Compliant. She possessed all the qualities that her plutocratic family could hope for, and she spent thirteen years dedicated to living up to these expectations. 

The arrival of the Pines family into her life is what changed things. 

With the defiance against her parents brewing in her subconscious, meeting the twins was the catalyst of change that helped Pacifica to grow into herself. When Pacifica thought back to that summer, she realised how close they had started to get after their bad impressions of each other had subsided. She was grateful for their brief companionship. More than anything, she admired Mabel. Her emotional strength and resilience, shown even at the end of the world, brought Pacifica comfort.

Mabel had a benign, loving smile that Pacifica had come to appreciate. In fact, she loved it when Mabel smiled. She liked the lines that formed around her eyes when she laughed, and how despite having braces, she was never afraid to show her teeth. More than anything, Pacifica cherished how genuine Mabel's happiness was. 

Months after their initial meeting when the Pines' twins had taken the bus out of town, the strange feeling in Pacifica's stomach when she thought about Mabel hadn't left. An elated, but also terrifying feeling. She had felt this way in passing about girls before, but Pacifica found herself thinking and speaking about Mabel often. 

Pacifica reflected back on their first meeting. Now acknowledging that she had acted hostile out of envy that she harboured for Mabel's loving and accepting family, certain scenes from her memories resurfaced. Some about times she and Mabel had spent together, but others that had happened long before she knew her. Times when girls touched her face as they did her makeup, or when she danced with her friends at parties and her parent's social events. But also when boys had taken interest in her, and how she acted out of obligation to pretend that she liked them back. The fusion of these different situations running through her mind confused her.

She endured the next nine months, and grew with the seasons that passed. She got a part time job at the Mystery Shack upon turning fourteen, and tried her hardest to be friendly with Mabel's friends in order to feel somewhat connected with this girl she adored so much. The longer time went on, the more immense the worry that her ties with Mabel had been officially severed became. 

It was huge relief to her to hear Mabel's parents announce to the Mystery Shack that their children's visit to Gravity Falls would be an annual event. Pacifica eagerly awaited the day she would sit at the bus station and greet Mabel with her twin brother. However, when the two girls finally embraced, Pacifica was so overcome with emotions that she found it difficult to keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks. Mabel worried she had done something to upset her, but as she held her close, Pacifica's crying turned to laughter. 

It took a lot of courage, but that was the first time Pacifica kissed Mabel on the cheek.

August soon came back round, and it was harder than ever to let them go than it had been the previous year. Her friendship with Mabel and Dipper had led to evenings filled with shenanigans during monster hunting investigations, late night showings of 80s movies left behind by their great uncles, and sleeping lazily in the daylight of the next morning. And so with Pacifica wanting more than ever to get away from the parents that restricted her, she had convinced them to let her stay at the Pines' residence in Piedmont for that year's winter break. 

On their first evening, Pacifica lay with her hands cupping her cheeks and propped up in Mabel's bed by many elaborately decorated pillows. Mabel's bedroom was generously lined with items: boxes of abundant sewing materials, jars of glittery substances, and a collection of books that ranged from overpriced psychology textbooks to a well-read copy of 'Wolfman Bare Chest'. Not to mention the spilled paint and glitter that noticeably stained the floor. Pacifica decided that in a world full of places, this is where she felt most at home.

Pacifica examined the other girl, and took time to map the freckles and acne scars that covered her face. She chewed her lip nervously and could feel the heating of her own cheeks with her fingers. 

Beside her, Mabel swung her legs playfully behind her as she indulged in the pages of her old scrapbooks. Her hair streamed across faded, floral bed-sheets in patterns resembling a Rorschach inkblot test. 

When Mabel noticed the warmth of another hand pressing into her own, she orientated her attention away from the book and towards Pacifica. She responded smooth and casual by interlocking their fingers together and bringing their hands up to her mouth to kiss Pacifica's knuckles. Pacifica could feel the heat in her face intensify. She knew that she had definitely turned red.

"Hello there," Mabel whispered. She wiggled her eyebrows comically.

Pacifica giggled at her friend's characteristic goofy behaviour. Their gaze met. Pacifica mentally noted that looking into Mabel's eyes made her feel like she was melting.

"Hmmm. You're thinking about something. I can see it," Mabel commented.

"Oh, really? Is this Ms. Psychologist speaking?" Pacifica bantered back. 

Mabel sat up so she could move closer, and pushed a strand of Pacifica's hair behind her ear. She had to have noticed Pacifica's blushing.

"Yeah. What's going on in that blonde head of yours?"

Pacifica's voice caught in her throat as she tried to answer. 

"I like you," she stammered.

To her surprise, Mabel laughed before she replied. 

"I like you too. Obviously."

Hearing this made Pacifica feel limitless. This was a new feeling.

"Really? Even in... that kind of way," she asked.

"You should have realised by now that I'm not subtle with flirting," Mabel said giggling.

"But I thought you liked boys?" Pacifica asked, trying to let go of any doubts.

Mabel shifted her legs underneath herself.

"I've just always liked girls and boys. Once I accepted it, it didn't worry me as much," she explained.

"You ever- Have you ever kissed a girl?" Pacifica asked nervously.

Pacifica didn't even think she was going to be able to finish that sentence as Mabel grabbed her cheeks and pulled her into a gentle kiss. Her heart felt like it had jumped out of her chest, and her cheeks burned.

"I have know," Mabel said as she pulled away.

The kiss made Pacifica feel giddy. She wondered if this is how adults felt when they were drunk. Mabel dragged Pacifica to lean against her and put her arms securely around her. The two of them sat in a comfortable silence before Mabel started laughing again.

"I like your natural hair colour. The blonde is pretty too, but-"

"Excuse me?" Pacifica interrupted.

"Your roots are showing. They're light brown, right? I didn't know you dyed your hair. You would look really pretty either way. Don't worry."

Pacifica turned to kiss Mabel again.

**Author's Note:**

> my writing is bad cause i barely passed english but i'm just betting on the chance that all of you might have low expectations
> 
> edit: i had a lot of embarrassing typos that i didn't proof read, and i hope i've fixed them all!


End file.
